wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
House Dormitri
Contemptuous and scornful. These are the attributes connected to the ancient and once expansive Dormitri Clan of the Scottorum Sector. Based in their great Palace on Uvist a'Tuath, the Magisterial House has always had close connections with both Great Houses of Marr and MacPhail, having a great impact on the timeline of the Clanranald as a whole. Along with House Marr, the Dormitri Family has long desires to hold influence on every Imperial planet but, in later decades, the House has regressed to just the inner workings of Uvist a'Tuath due to internal disputes, mainly the three brothers of the Family Novator declaring their rights to the title. House Dormitri has also been the source of power and funding for all major Gangs in the Uvist a'Tuath underhives, and thus giving this Hive World a worse reputation than the more populated Hives further into the Terralban Core. Because of this conflict, the once mighty power that was House Dormitri has fallen into a deep regression, one that many Imperials of the Scottorum Sector believe will be impossible to escape from, even if their internal dispute is over. Also known as the House of the Eternal Storm due to the constant storm-dominated weather of the planet Uvist a'Tuath. This name has influenced the culture and traditions of the Clan who bear more blue colours than the traditional Navigator Purple and insignias feature heavily with lightning bolts and raindrops. The Clan Notable Family Members Hugo Dormitri, Family Novator Hugo, eldest son of Hugo, eldest son of Franz, eldest son of Hugo, heir of the true line of Dormitri, is the current Patriarch and Family Novator of House Dormitri after the death of his father in the year 985 of the 41st Millennium. As the eldest member of the living family, Hugo's influence over the planet of Uvist a'Tuath gave him the right to be titled as the next House Novator. However, Hugo the Older favoured each of the four brothers in his lifetime and never gave any the right to claim his title once he passed on. This was until his final breath where he claimed Ludwig to be his heir to the title of Novator which only Ludwig was able to hear. Hugo now forsakes his younger brother so that he can claim the title which initially sparked the internal dispute within the House. The Hugovians of House Dormitri are mostly active in the dockyard Raynium District of Vanagloria City and still take hold the Dormitri Palace. As the only Dormitri faction based in Raynium, they hold supreme influential control over the spaceport Port Luther, the Great Canal Dockyards, and the Beggar Kingdom of Khaan. Their personal army is still the Longcoats House Guard, the bodyguards and militia of House Dormitri, and trained veterans sworn to protect the Navigator that holds to title of Novator. In the gambling district of Prebenia, Hugo owns a personal club of The Grand Prebenia Hotel. The Hugovians also own a mythic Dormitri Vault in Raynium, named Alfredus' Rest. The Vault has not been opened but Imperial scholars suspect it may be an ancient tomb dedicated to the first members of the Dormitri Clan, with the first known member of the House sharing a similar name. Elizabeth Dormitri, Family Matriarch Wife of Hugo and Mistress to Ludwig Dormitri Cousin to the main line of Brothers, Elizabeth has The Elizabethans of House Dormitri are mostly active in the gambling Prebenia District of Vanagloria City and hold their headquarters in Elizabeth's personal club of The Virginium Mortiferum. As a competing Dormitri faction in Prebenia, the Elizabethans are only fully influential over the spaceport Port Trygon. This lack of control over multiple Uvist a'Tuath services doesn't trouble the Elizabethans however. Their personal army, gang, and business is the Mistresses of Mercy, that conduct Sector-wide narcotics manufacturing and trade with clientèle ranging from the lowliest of Scavs, to the highist of Imperial nobles. The M.o.M. have active operations across; Terralba Majoris, Terralba Secundus, Planet III, Port Pheadair and Terralba Minoris in the Terralba System; Uvist a'Tuath and Port Sgioport in the Scotia Minor System; Superbia and Port Ainort in the Trappist System. Sebastian Dormitri, Industrial Baron Brother of Hugo Youngest of the brothers, wildcard of the family, shame of the Dormitri name. If Sebastian Dormitri was ever honest, he would have told any of his warring brothers that he did not actually have any aspirations to the Novator lineage. His claim is weak - being the youngest of five, unmarried and virgin, and dreaded by the greater family - and he finds having political power ultimately boring; he would rather disrupt someone else's. Instead, Sebastian focuses more on having the most Imperial Credits and having complete control over the economy and competition. This is what has led Sebastian into the family feud, the chance to destroy his brothers' businesses and take them over... through any form of strength available to him. While he may be ridiculed and shamed in politics and family, Sebastian Dormitri is feared and revered in economics and military. The Sebastians are influential in the Marxist gangs. Nathaniel Dormitri, Political Mastermind Brother of Hugo The Nathanists are influential in the Trinity Crown volunteers. Ludwig Dormitri, Rightful Heir Brother of Hugo The Ludwigians are influential in the Ironsides gangs, mainly the Ludwigian Mercenaries. Extended Family Members Wilhelm Dormitri, Grand Steward Son of Nathaniel and Steward to Lord Farquharson Wilhelm Dormitri was a very rare case in the Navigator gene in that he was born without it's major mutations. While that inherently destroys any claims he would have wanted to the title of Novator, he still bears the once influential name of Dormitri thanks to the efforts of his father, Nathaniel. In his teen years, Wilhelm came into the service of a rising political power on the planet, Josef Farquharson of House MacPhail. Josef, now Lord Farquharson, taught Wilhelm the ways of the God Emperor as Wilhelm taught the rising aristocrat the Dormitri tactics of business. When Farquharson reached his rank of Planetary Governor, he anointed Wilhelm to be his Grand Steward. In Planetary Office, Wilhelm has been responsible for countless Ecclesiarchy Missions into the Gambling Cities' underhives including the formation of the feudal Realms of the Rad Lords that go on crusade to protect the Imperial Creed in the mutated underhives. As the internal Dormitri Civil War commences, Wilhelm musters the armies of the Rad Lords and allies with his father, no matter what risk comes to his position as Grand Steward. The Wilheims are influential in the Rad Lords gangs. Meyer Magnus, Slaaneshi Cultist Daughter of Hugo and Cultist to Slaanesh Meyer Dormitri was not someone to be born into the world of inheritance. As the only survivor of Elizabeth's 4 children to Hugo, Meyer was always carried with the connotation of her 3 stillborn brothers that came after her. The lack of a legitimate male heir to his name angered Hugo as he could not have a safe lineage that would increase his claim to the title of Novator, unlike his brother Nathaniel who had great success in producing male heirs. Hugo took his subsequent rage out on his daughter and as soon as she was of age, forcibly married her off to a Petty Lord of House Magnus, Oedipus, which resulted in Elizabeth beginning to plot the downfall of her husband. Meyer had grown up in pain and began to take excess in the abuse her new husband gave her, which eventually led to her succumbing to the voices of the Dark Prince. After the parallel torturing and killing of her husband, Meyer has a claim to the Uvist a'Tuath economy which she uses to spread the God's lusting influence. The Oedipians are influential in the Steel Panther chaos cult. Franz Deamhann-Dormitri, Genestealer Cultist Cousin to the Dormitri's and Cultist to the Hive Mind At the height of the House Dormitri's wealth and power, their influence stretched through the New World of the Sector. One branch of the family became very intertwined in the off-planet trade routes of the Ice Barons of Ira and of course did not become untouched by the Genestealer infection that festered from the Deamhann Dynasty. When Ira fell, Franz Dormitri escaped with a sect of the cult named the Waterwyrms and found his way to Uvist a'Tuath. Now, taking advantage of the slaughter-feud, the Hive Mind's influences stretched into the Gambling-Cities Underhive. The Franzians are influential in the Franzian Waterwyrms genestealer cult. Isabella Dormitri-Wiktoria, Clan Elder Logan Dormitri, Overseer of Port Luther Logan was the brother of Hugo the Older and is still the uncle of the 3 brothers that currently fight amongst themselves for the title of Novator. Logan was never politically involved in the family affairs and deals as he was usually found on board the flagship of House MacPhail or any other contracts the Dormitri Clan had outstanding. His long-lived experience as Chief Navigator on many main or flagships gave Logan quite the fame amongst the Sector as being the one to bargain for in deals with House Dormitri. This all changed when Hugo the Older was struck with a void-ailment and Logan returned to Uvist a'Tuath after a lifetime of travelling to be by his brother and Novator's side. Once back on the Pleasure World of the Dormitri's, the Clan put Logan to great use, appointing him as the Navigator-Overseer of all operations on Port Luther in Raynium District. Now, after Hugo's death and his nephews fight over the title of Novator, Logan has pledged his, and his Port Luther security forces' allegiance to Hugo the Younger, who's estates dominate the spaceport anyway. Logan now takes an active role in the security of Port Luther accompanied by his personal Imperial Robot bodyguard armed with a power claw, an assault cannon, and self-repair systems. His dedicated role; to ensure only the Hugovians have access to the major spaceport and corrupt the local Imperial security and police forces under the payrole of the Dormitri Longcoats. Fenwick Dormitri, Corrupted Navis Scion Fenwick is one of the many sons of Nathaniel Dormitri and was appointed one of the main Navis Scions of the House before the internal dispute. Blessed at birth with lack of visible mutations and schooled by the sisters of the Sector Order Famulous, the Order of the Sacred Earth, Fenwick was a natural choice to be one of the representatives of the Clan Dormitri. His charismatic personality and conversational approach created strong and helpful bonds between the Family and clients, even outside of formalities of trade agreements and political treaties. While this skill and approachability Fenwick possessed was highly valuable for House Dormitri's interests, it was also noted by the enemies of the Imperium. Some time just before the outbreak of the Dormitri Civil War in 985.M41, Fenwick was invited to join a trade-contact to an outing at an archaeotech auction. It was expected for the Navis Scions of House Dormitri to attend any invitations given to them to help strengthen bonds between the Clan and clientèle in whatever manner necessary. However the contacts were not interested in any new trade routes or deals, they wished to corrupt the House Dormitri with the enlightening touch of the Changer of Ways. Fenwick, always searching for the knowledge of all those the Dormitris contact for any political and economic leverage, was easily tainted to Tzeentch's dark promises. Now, by the time of the internal dispute, Fenwick was one of the founding members of the secret Tzeentchian cult, the Isolated System Brotherhood. This cult seeks to corrupt more of House Dormitri's former trade contacts for a seemingly unknown cause. The Sector Inquisition only knows fragments of information on the Brotherhood, including that their reach is vaster than any records or sources hint. Allies to the Clan Factions Allies to the Hugovians Bartek Khaan, Great Beggar King The Great Beggar King The mutated child of a minor Aspiring Lord in the City of Fornicatio, deserted in the Dockyard Slums so that the family would not be disgraced. With his inherited hot blood, Bartek banded a tribe of Scavvies together and now has influence over the entire Dockyards on Raynium for every communities' protection and survival. Due to their potential to ensure the major Canal Dock being under one of the Dormitri's control, Khaan has been enlisted by Hugo to disrupt his brothers' trade lines across the planet. The Khaanates are influential in the Beggar's Legions Scav Gangs. Novus Rayni, Petty Lord of Raynium Allies to the Elizabethans/Ludwigians Zophar Seymour, Banking Lord Conrad Achtort, Petty Lord of Achtortia Allies to the Sebastians Orville MacBain, Great House Entrepreneur Allies to the Nathanists/Wilhelmines Josef Farquharson, Planetary Governor Haxtes Preben, Petty Lord of Prebenia Allies to the Oedipians Bergerak Klarenbach, Bronze Marshal of Khorne Allies to the Fenwickians Aldred La Pampa, Nurglite Gunslinger Allies to the Franzians Tybalt Constanta, Vampiric Crown Prince Rakka ak Tybalt el Constanta Category:Imperium Category:Navigators Category:Scottorum Sector